ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Born This Way (клип)
Съёмки видео на песню "Born This Way" начались 22 января 2011 года и закончились 24 января. MTV.fr сообщило что клип выйдет 24 февраля 2011, однако, 22 февраля, Гага заявила что клип выйдет 28 февраля в 19-00. 24 февраля, Гага обнародовала планы насчет второй версии клипа, и оно будет выпущено вскоре после выхода первого на iTunes. Деньги вырученные от покупки пойдут на благотворительность. Гага рассказала 92.3 что клип - это рождение новой расы. Также она сказала что это видео будет коротким, не таким как были "Paparazzi", "Telephone", или "Alejandro". Создание Видео было вдохновлено Сальвадором Дали и Фрэнсисом Бэконом. Видео рассказывает о рождении новой расы. Раса которая не несет в себе ущерба и раса в которой есть единство, единение и свобода. Продакшн Формичетти также удалил один из твиттов, в котором были представлены туфли из клипа. 50px|left ::"#BornThisWay Will Be Better That You Think" Billy B также описал свои мысли о работе в клипе: ::"Have you ever been a part of something that was so profound, so inspiring, so incredibly beautiful, that as it was happening, it brought tears to your eyes and you had being given a gift, and you were Thankful. It happened to me + I am Thankful. 1/22,1/23,1/24- 2011 LADY GAGA-#BORNTHISWAY" ::7:16 AM Jan 24th via web В интервью с Access Hollywood, Laurie-Ann Gibson рассказала о видео: ::“Я действительно видела клип прошлой ночью. Так что приготовьтесь! Это даже больше!” Описание Видео начинается с игристого силуэта единорога, которого видно сквозь перевернутый розовый треугольник. Единорог скачет и сцена переключается на инопланетян и на "Маму Монстра." Гага начинает повествование: "This is the Manifesto of Mother Monster: On G.O.A.T, a Government Owned Alien Territory in space, a birth of magnificent and magical proportions took place. But the birth was not finite. It was infinite. As the wombs numbered and the mitosis of the future began, it was perceived that this infamous moment in life is not temporal, it is eternal. And thus began the beginning of the new race, a race within the race of humanity, a race which bares no prejudice, no judgment but boundless freedom. But on that same day, as the eternal mother hovered in the multiverse, another more terrifying birth took place, the birth of evil. And as she herself split into two, rotating in agony between two ultimate forces, the pendulum of choice began its dance. It seems easy, you imagine, to gravitate instantly and unwaveringly towards good. But she wondered, How can I protect something so perfect without evil?" (Во время повествование, играет трек из фильма Вертиго Альфреда Хичкока 1958 года) После того как Гага заканчивает манифест, начинает играть музыка и Гага присоединяется к группе людей, к новой расе, и они начинают танцевать. Хотя новая раса танцует и процветает , Mother Monster продолжает создавать новую расу. Видео заканчивается тем, когда Гага идет танцуя ппо переулку, одетая в светящиеся ботинки и перчатки, это дань памяти Майклу Джексону. Затем ее лицо показывают крупным планом, показывая щель между зубами и ее слезы, воздавая должное Мадонне. Сьемочная группа *'Режиссер:' Nick Knight *'Оператор-постановщик:' Edu Grau *'Первый заместитель режиссера:' Richard Patricks *'Хореография и Креативный Директор:' Laurieann Gibson *'Стиль:' Nicola Formichetti *'Волосы:' Sam McKnight ассистен Koji *'Визаж:' Billy B *'Дизайнер:' Marla Weinhoff *'Исполнительный продюссер Interscope: '''Nicole Erlich *'Производство:' Steven Johnson *'Производственная компания:' Factory Features *'Монтаж:' Dustin Robertson *'Визуальные эффекты:' Loic Maes и David Moquay *'Визуальные эффекты артистов': Drew Arnold, Stefan Moore, Lee Grambush, Kyle Belko и Ryan Egan *'Звуковой дизайнер:' Pete Siciliano *'Модели:''' Raquel Zimmermann (Модель ДНК), Jaunel McKenzie (IMG), Kinee Douf (IMG), Mari Malek ( DJAMEE Models),Trissan (D1), Loemi (Premier),Flaviana (Next) Фото 2-27-11.jpg|Промо-фото normal_0208.jpg|Основной вид Гаги в клипе. normal_0304.jpg|Гага танцует рядом с Rick 'Rico' Genest. normal_0534.jpg|Финал клипа, Гага одета в дэним normal_0486.jpg|Сцена с родами normal_0161.jpg|Гага перед перерождением normal_0274.jpg|Настоящая 'Mother Mons†er'. normal_0044.jpg|G.O.A.T. (Government Owned Alien Territory) Категория:Музыкальное видео